


When We're Alone

by Thighkyuu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: happy birthday mammon, i write a shitty love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: In which Mammon reads the letter MC gives him and it's more than he expected
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/GN!Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	When We're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> pls this is self-indulgent i just wanted to write a birthday fic for my boy

It had been an excellent day, if you did say so yourself.

Your plan for Mammon's birthday had gone perfectly, with each letter being delivered successfully and Mammon getting all the love he deserved. There had been a couple of hitches - like when Mammon discovered you out shopping with Satan and Asmo or when he came to your room as you were trying to prepare part of his surprise - but all in all, those brief moments of panic were insignificant compared to the joy on Mammon's face. It made you really happy to see that he was having a good day filled with gifts and a distinct lack of insults. Though, one of your favourite moments was still at the very start of his birthday when the two of you were laying in his bed, talking about nothing specific in particular, and you told him just how much it meant to you that you knew him. Although, he hadn’t yet opened your final letter, so your true favourite moment was still up in the air.

He’d looked so fidgety while shopping with you and Lucifer, and you knew that despite being able to pick out anything he wanted, he was thinking about the letter you handed him.

_Open when we’re alone._

You knew what was inside, of course, but Mammon didn’t and the possibilities seemed to be eating away at him. He’d find out soon enough though, as you had agreed to hang out in your room with him for a while before Lucifer enforced curfew once again. You had asked Lucifer to postpone curfew until after midnight, citing Mammon’s birthday as a valid reason. He’d sighed, but complied, and your plan was set in motion.

Now you were sitting on your bed, Mammon a few feet away with your letter in his hands. It felt like an eternity as he opened it, and you fondly remembered what was in the letter as you saw his eyes begin to scan the contents.

_To The Great Mammon,_

_First and foremost, happy birthday! I really hope your day was as amazing as I hoped it would be when I planned it. I wanted to make sure you got something important, something meaningful, this year. I hope this was that for you._

_Now… I’ve written this letter countless times, I’m not going to lie to you. The words never seemed to be quite right, no matter how hard I tried. This time, though, I’m going to try something different. No flowery phrases, no trying to be poetic. I’m just going to say what’s in my heart._

_I want today to be special for you, Mammon. I know I’ve already said this once today, but I’m so glad I met you. You make my world light up in ways I never expected when I first came down here, and it’s so important that you know that. That you know that I trust you the most, appreciate you the most. You’ve always been there for me, always looked out from me (though you did grumble a lot at first). You’re the only one in this house that hasn’t turned their demon form on me. You’re the first one to check on me, the last to say goodnight when I can’t sleep and you stay up with me despite being exhausted._

_No matter what your brothers say, what doubts may rest in your head, I need you to know that I don’t think you’re scummy or an idiot. I think you’re brilliant, actually, and you’re so much more than just your greed. I could go on for hours and hours about everything that makes you special, about every reason I think you’re the best demon in the Devildom, but I only have so much time, and so many pencils. So this letter, and the next sentence in it, will have to do._

_I love you._

_Yes, you read that right, and I’m not joking. I love you, Mammon. I have for a while. You make my heart feel full, and I don’t want to spend another minute without you. Believe it or not, though, my love isn’t the whole of your present. I’m offering you three extra birthday wishes from me specifically. They can be whatever you want (within reason), and are redeemable whenever you want. No, you may not wish for more wishes._

_Happy birthday again, Mammon_

_\- Your Human_

Mammon’s face had turned an amazing shade of red by the time he finished reading, and you could see the tears pricking his eyes. You bit your lower lip nervously, anxiously awaiting a response. He’s silent for a long time, and you worry your bottom lip even more.

“Was it too much?” You ask quietly, and his head snaps up. What you see in his eyes punches you in the gut in the best way possible. He’s looking at you with pure love, sheer adoration and appreciation. He lunges for you, tackling you back onto your bed and wrapping his arms around you.

“It’s perfect, Y/N,” his voice is soft in your ear, devoid of his usual bravado and filled with the most affection you’ve ever heard there. After a long moment, he pushes himself up, his blush even more prevalent. He’s not looking directly at you, and you reach out and cup his face in your hands. “Can I kiss ya?” The question feels deafening in the quiet of your room.

“Is that your first wish?” You tease him, but you can feel your own blush starting to creep up on you. You smile. “Yes,” you whisper, sliding your hands to tangle in his hair and pull him closer to you.

It’s perfect.

When he pulls back up again, you know you’ve given him the best birthday he’s ever had. He’s still blushing furiously when he grins, looking at you like you’re the only thing in the world that could possibly matter to him.

“I meant what I said, you know,” you say, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “You aren’t scummy, and you aren’t stupid. You’re perfect just how you are.” He leans down and kisses you again in response, and you smile against his lips. If you weren’t literally in the Devildom, you’d think that maybe you were in Heaven right now.

“I love you too,” Mammon murmurs against your lips, pulling up just enough to meet your eyes. Then he grins, wicked and confident. “So, about those three wishes-”


End file.
